


Day 3

by alienrice



Series: Three 'holy'days [4]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dinner, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Hahs but enjoy, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mentioned jinhyuk and seungwoo, Under the Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Dinner plans with friends, but the next thing Wooseok knew, he was already hard, well. Under the table atleast.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Series: Three 'holy'days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> ending this series ....maybe👀
> 
> I imagined it to be a little....rough? But it just turned soft....im sorry if this part didnt live up to your standards hshdhsha i actually too, feel like this wasnt how i intended it to end but🤷🏻

"Wow..someone's looking like a meal today" Yohan whistles as he leans against the doorframe with his arms crossing on his chest. He could see a slight pink blush on Wooseok's cheeks through the mirror as Wooseok didn't reply nor turn to him. He steps in closer to where the latter was sitting in front of the dressing table, doing his light make-up routine for their dinner with some close friends tonight. Wooseok thought of dressing up a bit, wearing the new silky rosegold coloured v-neck shirt he had just bought a week ago and matching on with a skinny dark black tight jeans that would probably shows the curve of his ass if he stood up right now.  
  
"It's what I always wear" Wooseok lied, he didn't want to seem as if he had prepared this look for Yohan, didn't want to seem too eager to be complimented by him. Though his breath hitches when he feels a hand slides down his back following the curves of his spine.  
  
"You are kidding me right? I wouldn't have let you go anywhere if you wear something like this before." Yohan clicked his tongue as he leans down resting both his hands on Wooseok's shoulders and running them down to his arms. Yohan nestles his face against the junction between Wooseok's neck and his shoulder as he breathes in the other's scent, making Wooseok almost squirm in his seat if it weren't for the hands on his limbs, he can't help but shuts his eyes, willing to give Yohan everything he wants. "You are beautiful baby, everyone that's gonna see you tonight would very much agree with me" Yohan compliments, nipping slightly at the silky fabric that covers Wooseok's slender shoulder.  
  
"But" Yohan says, still massaging Wooseok's arms when he suddenly squeezes them lightly making Wooseok shoot open his eyes to look at Yohan from the mirror in front of him, "I might need to mark you first." he continues as he adjust Wooseok's shirt to the side and starts to leave kisses from Wooseok's nape to the crook of his neck. Wooseok couldnt help but whine and become pliant under Yohan's kisses as he turn his head to the other side giving more access for Yohan to devour his skin.  
  
He inhaled sharply when he felt Yohan nipped hardly on his already sensitive skin, Yohan had sunk his teeth rather deeply, and Wooseok thinks that that's going to stay there for a few weeks and that made him feel excited just thinking about the mark that he will see everytime he showers or changing his clothes, he will remember this moment.  
  
"Y-yohan... hnngg i-i can just change if you don't like me wearing this" he reasons, while fighting off a moan. Yohan continues sucking on his skin then, leaving few more kisses on the same spot and finally leans back and straighten his back again, looking completely satisfied.  
  
"Nonsense. You look beautiful babydoll, makes me want to show you off more. When they see this mark later....they will know you're mine." Yohan says, with a smirk on his face, it looked so attractive to Wooseok, and he's just seeing it from the mirror. He would have jump on Yohan and beg the latter to do him right then and there if it weren't for the plans they need to go to. He had to control himself, thinking of the promise they had made with their other friends to have dinner together. Its almost time, and they haven't even gotten out from the house.  
  
"We should go then..." wooseok replies softly as he stood up from the dressing table, calming himself, Yohan took his hand in his own, leading him out of the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well the hottest couple is finally here!" Seungwoo announced to the room. Yohan and Wooseok had just walked in into the hotel bar that was situated at the roof of the building, the lights were dimmed and Wooseok can feel the natural air on his skin, it was cold but seeing the place was full of people, it would get hotter later eventually. Yohan saw some people he knew and had greeted them with a brief hello along the way before they reached the table where Seungwoo, Jinhyuk and a few other friends were sitting. Yohan had been clinging on Wooseok's waist the whole time, introducing him as his loving boyfriend to the people he met. They sat down side by side at the table, Yohan simply says a short hello the whole table and leaning closer to where Wooseok was sitting. Yohan may seem like a bit clingy tonight, but he likes it, it felt like Yohan was showing him off. Wooseok greets Yohan's friends with a smile, he knows these people, well atleast Seungwoo and Jinhyuk, Yohan's colleagues that also owns a big company like Yohan. He had met them for drinks a few times before.  
  
  
"Hyung, I thought this was a private dinner?" Yohan questions at Seungwoo, after they had done ordering their food.  
  
"I dont remember saying 'private', i did say dinner though... but i think i may have left out the word 'party' " Seungwoo chuckled as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"I wouldn't have come--" Yohan tries to speak but gets cut off by Jinhyuk.  
  
"Exactly. You wouldn't have come if we told you. Come on, Yohan, I'm tired of getting phone calls asking me whether they can get your number or not. Asking me to set you on a date with them-- I just thought that since it's a party or whatever, might as well give them surprises. Now that they see that you are accompanied by this lovely young man here, they won't bother me anymore" Jinhyuk says as he wink at Wooseok, as a joke but it made Yohan hissed at him. Jinhyuk immediately backs out after seeing Yohan's angry expression, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire. Wooseok knows Jinhyuk was just teasing him so he just laughs it off and nods lightly at Jinhyuk, showing him to not take Yohan's behaviour seriously.  
  
"You dont really have to worry Yohan, i think everybody knows you guys are exclusively dating...and of course, fucking" Seungwoo says as his mouths protrudes pointing at the exposed spot on the skin on Wooseok's neck that was still flushing red from Yohan's bite.. Yohan chuckled shortly while tightening his hold on Wooseok's waist, and the latter just lets him, not correcting his clothes to cover the mark because it seemed like Yohan wanted that to be shown.  
  
An hour passed, they had eaten by the time the music changes to a more uplifting and club-like music. Wooseok was already on his second glass of red wine and he was getting bored listening to their business talks, he didn't even know how it got there. He was nodding and pretending to understand to whatever Jinhyuk was talking about, smiling once in awhile, not wanting to came off rude. Then when he almost felt a yawn coming to him, Yohan places a hand on his knee, making him a bit startled. He wasn't bothered by it for awhile because it was a natural thing to do but the said hand suddenly moves up to his inner thigh, giving it a few light squeeze here and there and it rest dangerously near to Wooseok's groin. Wooseok almost stood up when Yohan suddenly palms his crotch, but he stayed still knowing that their friends were just infront of them, having a serious conversation about some big company's stock that had fallen due to a scandal of corruption between the higher-ups.  
  
Wooseok takes a look at Yohan and realizes that the latter was still busy talking about some kind of deal he had with the said company that he flat out rejected and then the scandal broke out, his tone's was all serious, but he was still palming Wooseok. His actions can't really be seen as the table they were sitting at had been covered by a cloth that falls to the ground. Wooseok can feel himself grow harder under the table as his already tight pants, feels even tighter now. By the time he feels like he almost lets out a breathy moan, he leans forward, placing both his elbows on the table, trying to maintain his composure. It was hard for him to even breathe properly without being loud and that made him find it more exciting somehow, that Yohan's touching him in front of all these people. Yohan really meant it when he says he's just showing off their realtionship, It feels all kinds of right and wrong but it doesnt help that Wooseok is only feeling pleasure and his mind clouded by the thought of he wouldn't even mind if Yohan decided to ram him in front of these people.  
  
Just when Wooseok was starting to grind and rut against Yohan's hand, already on the edge wanting to come, Yohan lift off his hands away from Wooseok's bulging erection making Wooseok dizzier as his heart races. His panting was luckily drowned by the sound of loud bass of the song that was playing in the background. He pokes at Yohan's hand signaling him that he's hard as a rock already and his lips form a pout when Yohan just smiles innocently at him in response.  
  
Shit i want to touch myself-- Wooseok thought, as he tries to touch himself with his own hand under the table but Yohan grab his hand immediately, side glancing him, Yohan looked mad, mad hot and Wooseok almost wanted to say sorry immediately but didn't want their friends to misunderstand that it's just a role play kind of thing.  
  
"I think Wooseok has a headache guys, we have to go now....he needs to rest." Yohan suddenly announced, making Wooseok's heart beats faster, how will he walk if he has an erection? was the first question he asked himself, because it sure as heck would be embarassing walking with a tent on his pants..  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, i can see he's sweating a bit too. I think because it's too loud in here and people has been coming in, more than it should... It was fun Yohan, i'll see you again at the next function?" Seungwoo asks, he glances worriedly at the person sitting next to Yohan, looking so weak, having no clue that it was because of something else.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'll see you both later" Yohan simply replies.   
  
"You take care too Wooseok" Both Seungwoo and Jinhyuk says, waving at him. Wooseok was about to stand up from the table but Yohan immediately lift him off like a baby, with both of Wooseok's legs immediately drape on Yohan's waist, Yohan's hands pressed against his back not wanting his baby to fall off, then he lets Wooseok's head rest on his shoulder. Their position right now would of course cover his erection but it didnt help the blush that's creeping up to Wooseok's cheeks from the embarrassment. He hears whistling sounds coming from Jinhyuk and Seungwoo and other people around them were cheering and clapping for them even. Wooseok would cry in embarrassment if they know what's actually happening or why Yohan had to carry him off like that.  
  
"I hate you..." he mumble on Yohan's shoulder, but the latter just pecks at his temple, with a small grin on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yohan? Why are we stopping at the eighth floor? Lets go home .." Wooseok whined, his cock had become semi hard now and he was still being carried on Yohan's arm, not that he minded it, but he just wants to go home and have Yohan do him.   
  
"Well I cant hold it in anymore" Yohan replies in his deep voice, he lowers Wooseok a bit from his hold and Wooseok let a whimper escape him when he feels Yohan's hard erection poking at his ass.  
  
"Did you planned this?" Wooseok suddenly asks, confused, as Yohan didn't mention that he had booked a room for them. They got out of the elevator and he waited for Yohan to answer him, just then he saw a man that looks like he worked for the hotel, waiting for them by a door, at the end of the hall.  
  
"Maybe? Maybe not?" Yohan replies, as they reached the man. Yohan nodded slightly to the man and the man gave him a key card and even opened the door for them, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I'm very honoured to be able to serve Mr. Kim Yohan and his company today, I hope you have a pleasant night here sir." The man speaks, as he bows down.  
  
"No, thankyou for taking a last minute booking. And I will." Yohan simply reply, closing the door.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Yohan continues, laying wooseok on the bed, putting his thumb on Wooseok's lower lip as he climb up on top of the other. Wooseok looks like a real meal now, ready to be devoured deliciously, his skin pink and flushed, hair messy and sweat running down his neck, Yohan cant help but admire the beauty lying helplessly under him.  
  
"My beautiful babydoll got hard infront of so many people didn't he?" Yohan teases, his hand hovering on top Wooseok's tent, "That deserves a punishment don't you think, baby?"he continues, both his hands moves up to the silky fabric of Wooseok's shirt, finding out that his nipples were already hard too, most probably because of the coldness of the room. Yohan keeps rubbing it through the fabric, and lowers down to Wooseok's neck making the latter curses when he sucks in his sensitive spot.   
  
"Yohan-ah....hnggg y-yohan...please-- fuck" Wooseok whines, his hands gripping harshly on the bed cover.  
  
"Baby can't hold it in anymore? Hmm, but i need to prepped you open first though? Don't worry i will stretch you up real slow and good--"  
  
"Fuck Yohan! just fuck me! You don't have to prep me, just fucking ram it in!" Wooseok suddenly screams, he doesn't know where that boldness came from either, he was just too sensitive. He wants yohan to stop teasing him. He was prepared to get punished by the man on top him, if Yohan didnt give him release tonight, he would have understand too. But just when he the word sorry was at the tip of his tongue, he saw Yohan's face changes, his eyes darken and it sends a shiver down to his back, and right to his cock.  
  
"Well then, as you wish." Yohan remark, his voice sounded deeper. He flipped Wooseok to his stomach almost too fast, he pulls down the pants the other was wearing and in no time Wooseok was already butt naked, wearing only his shirt. He felt Yohan fondled his ass, he feels a few slaps before a finger dipped into his hole. He whines, moans and stretches his back when the finger suddenly leaves his hole, all too fast.   
  
"Yohan--" he wanted to beg, but then something a lot more bigger intrudes in. He feels the tip of Yohan's huge cock enters in, stretching him. Yohan uses his own precum as lube and strokes his length before he pushes in more.  
  
"Code?" Yohan asks, pausing his actions, and that made Wooseok whinier.  
  
"Green, very green Yohan...please--" he begs, and Yohan slammed his cock in, in one go. He felt pain, but the good and the pleasurable kind of pain, that, when Yohan hasn't move yet probably not wanting to hurt him, he moves instead, wiggling his ass onto Yohan's cock needing him to thrust in deeper.   
  
"Fuck, Wooseok. It's so tight..." Yohan groaned, as he takes his cock out half way before he thrusts in harder this time. His pace was faster from the start and Wooseok has been muttering incoherent words, he was going to say deeper but only 'de' came out when Yohan would suddenly hits him deeper, on the spots he wanted the latter to hit. The room was filled in with his moans and Yohan's groans and their skin slapping against eachother. He was close to cumming untouched when Yohan hits his prostate way too vigorously, every thrust felt like a button that when pushed, he would come close to cumming.  
  
"I'm gonna come, fuck--" Wooseok screams again, when he did come though, Yohan didn't stop thrusting into him, chasing his own orgasm too. He couldn't help but tighten his walls around Yohan's cock when he came, shooting out white creamy cum on the bed cover.  
  
"Ah--" Yohan exclaims, when he shoots inside of Wooseok. He was panting hard as he falls on top of Wooseok.  
  
"Baby, okay?" Yohan rubs his sides, slowly taking out his cock from Wooseok, he falls down next to the latter while he pulls Wooseok's waist closer to him.  
  
"More than okay, that was hot..."Wooseok says, he nuzzles his nose against Yohan clothed chest, still high from the orgasm that had hit him just now. He loves after-sex cuddles the most, even if he's bathed in his own cum. Yohan didn't seem to mind it, but Wooseok had never woke up not cleaned, now that he thinks about it, because Yohan would always takes care of him and clean him when he's asleep.   
  
"Should I take another day off tomorrow?" Yohan suddenly asks, staring down at Wooseok who has his eyes closed.  
  
"Obviously, you have to take care of me!" Wooseok mutters, not that he can't take care of himself, he just wants to spend more time with Yohan...maybe he should consider applying a position in Yohan's company_, I mean, think about the amount of sex we could have--_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
